


No Joke

by geeky_ramblings



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: April Fools' Day, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 06:16:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1418090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeky_ramblings/pseuds/geeky_ramblings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John assumed that Peter was planning something for April Fools Day</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Joke

John knew Peter was up to something; his mother didn’t raise a fool. All it took was one look at the calendar and he realized that his husband was probably planning some elaborate April Fools joke to pull on him. It didn’t take a genius to figure out that it was the reason that Peter was sneaking around Beacon Hills while he was at work. Whatever the werewolf had planned, it would likely land John in some kind of mess.

So the Sheriff bided his time and waited for Peter to make his move. Except the holiday made for pranksters came and went without his husband springing any kind of gag on him. He couldn’t help but wonder what the hell the werewolf was up to. His answer came in a large manila envelope a couple of nights after April Fools Day.

John had been going through a couple of his unsolved cases when his husband came through the door with the envelope clutched in his hands. Hesitantly, Peter handed it over with a look of worry on his face. Expecting something to pop out of it, John gingerly opened it only to find a grainy sonogram picture of a baby. It was the size of a peanut and on top was Peter’s name.

Wondering if he had brought Dr. Deaton on the joke, John looked up at his husband and asked, “April Fools?”

“No, this is very real John. We’re going to have a baby.”

A little shocked, it took a second for the news to sink in before John kissed his Peter on the lips. Even though he knew the werewolf could get pregnant, they hadn’t been planning on having child right away. But now that his husband was pregnant, John couldn’t help but be excited about his future daughter or son. Plus the Sheriff couldn’t wait to see the look on Stiles face when he told his son the good news. It would be a little payback for the prank he pulled at the police station.

Ah yes, revenge would be sweet.


End file.
